Yes! Pretty Cure 5
Yes! Pretty Cure 5 is the 4th season in the Pretty Cure series. It follows 5 girls who become Pretty Cure who must help Coco and Natts restore the Palmier Kingdom and protect the Dream Collect from Nightmare. The series' theme is Dreams. Yes! Pretty Cure 5 is followed by a direct sequel called Yes! Pretty Cure Go Go! and the 6th Season, Fresh Pretty Cure!. Story Characters *Nozomi Yumehara - Nozomi Yumehara is the first girl to become a Cure. Before meeting Coco and assisting him in granting his wish, she did not have a dream, but soon decided that her dream would be to help Coco save his kingdom. Although she is not very smart and is constantly getting into trouble with her goofy attitude, she has a strong and kind heart that eventually makes her the leader of the group. Her alter ego is Cure Dream, the Cure of Hope and she has powers related to starlight. *Rin Natsuki Rin is Nozomi's best friend since childhood. Being proficient in all kinds of sports and also a responsible older sister to her younger twin siblings, she is often the one to reason with Nicole when she comes up with unreasonable ideas or is acting too childishly. Although she doesn't want to be a part of Pretty Cure at first, Rena accepts her Pinky Catch when she wants to protect Nozomi from danger. Her alter ego is Cure Rouge, the Cure of Passion and she has powers related to fire. *Urara Kasugano Urara is an exchange student who aspires to be an actress. She is half Japanese from her mother's side and half French from her father's side. Before becoming Pretty Cure, she did not have any friends and could not be herself in front of others. Her alter ego is Cure Lemonade|, the Cure of Effervescence and she has powers related to light. *Komachi Akimoto Kara is an aspiring author, and is already halfway through her first book thanks to Natts's help. She is kind and shy, but when she is angered enough, she will snap and release her temper. Her family owns a traditional Japanese sweets shop where she gets Coco and Natts' food from. Along with her best friend and partner Kari, she is one of the popular seniors at the school. Her alter ego is Cure Mint, the Cure of Tranquility and she has powers related to plants. *Karen Minazuki Karen is the oldest member of the team and comes from a very affluent family. She is the president of the student council at L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres. Despite her popularity and strong outward personality, Karen is lonely at home, and because of her awkward relationship with her parents, she has problems properly showing her real feelings. Kara is her best friend and a fellow student council member and also the only one she could tell her real feelings to before she met Nicole. Her alter ego is Cure Aqua, the Cure of Intelligence and she has powers related to water. Mascots *Coco - A Prince From The Plamier Kingdom in Search to Find The Dream Collect and Restore His kingdom He meets Nicole Who Becomes Pretty Cure and teams up with her to Find The Pinkies and Restore His kingdom. *Natts - Another Prince From The Plamier kingdom and Best Friend With Coco who wants to Save his kingdom at first he had no trust in the yes 5 Pretty cure till now he opens his own shop that serves a base for the Pretty Cure gang know as Natts House. *Milk - A Care taker of The Plamier kingdom and Cares for Coco and Natts Secretly She Loves Coco At First she did not like cure dream after half of the Season she grew trust in her to help restore her kingdom. Villains Episode Listing Trivia Gallery Category:Series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Series Category:Pretty Cure Series